


First Goodbye

by Current521



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: AU, Divorce, F/M, cute but also bittersweet i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Charlotte is leaving. Ted is the first to know.





	First Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prequel scene for a longer thing I'm working on, set 11 years after this, but uhh, it was cute and doesn't really require context, so here we are

Charlotte was at Ted’s place again. They’d been sleeping together for about two years at that point, so it wasn’t exactly unusual. She wasn’t even ashamed anymore.

It was a little different this time; she hadn’t let Ted pull her straight to the bedroom, she’d stopped him and gestured to the living room. “We need to talk.”   
He sighed, but followed her to the living room. “What’s up?”

“I’m leaving Hatchetfield.” She sighed. “You’re the first person I’ve told.”

“Alright.” He smiled a little, but she could tell it was forced. “May I ask why?”

She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to live here after the divorce.”   
His smile changed, becoming genuine. “You’re getting a divorce? Congratulations!” He moved to sit next to her on the couch, putting an arm around her. “I’m proud of you.” He kissed her temple.

She smiled back. “Thanks.” She leaned into the embrace. “But uh, this will be the last time. I mean it this time. I’m not gonna do this while trying to arrange a divorce and moving and—”   
“Charlotte.” Ted put a hand on her thigh. “It’s alright. Where are you moving to?”   
“I don’t know yet.” She was grateful for the distraction. “I’m applying for jobs. Anywhere West of Illinois, pretty much.” She put one arm around Ted, pulling herself a little closer to him. “Anywhere Sam won’t visit.”

Ted kissed the top of her head. “That makes sense.” A pause. “Does he know about us?”   
“Not yet, not as far as I know. But I’ll have to tell him, I think.” She sighed. “Do you want to be left out of it?”

“Nah.” Ted laughed. “Let him know. Who cares.”

That made Charlotte laugh. “I think he does.” She pulled herself onto Ted’s lap. “Come on, I only have a few hours.”

That got him going; he carried her off to the bedroom.

They had sex, because they always did, but it was different. At least it was to Charlotte. Maybe it was because she knew it was the last time, maybe it was because he did too, but it was slower than usual, and he kissed her more.

She rolled away from him when they were done, because that’s what she usually did. Then she rolled back and kissed him, slowly.

He smiled softly at her when she broke away. “What was that for?” he asked, voice husky and soft.

“I just wanted to.” She kissed him again. “Actually, I… I’m leaving, Ted. I’ll be here for a few more months, of course, but I’m leaving. This is a goodbye."

"I know." He took her hands. "I know. But I'll see you at work in the morning."

"I love you." She did. She'd known for a while, she just didn't want to say it; it didn't make sense. But it was now or never. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Do you have to?" he asked. "You could stay. I know Sam is still here, but Hatchetfield is not  _ that  _ small, you can avoid him." He didn't kiss her, and he didn't quite meet her eyes.

She kissed him again. "Do you want me to stay?" She didn't know if she wanted him to say yes. She didn't know if it would make a difference.

"I don't know." He hesitated too long. "I wouldn't mind."

"If I stayed…" She wouldn't. "If I stayed, would you want a real relationship, or just this?" She could ask that, she decided; she'd just said she loved him.

He kissed her, but it felt like stalling. "I'd take you on a date," he said. "I don't know. And you're not staying, so it doesn't matter."

"I suppose." She pulled him close, tangling a hand in his hair and pulling his head against her chest. "I'd stay if you asked. I love you. That's more important."

He gently freed himself. "I'll ask, but I don't know if I can deliver. I'm not your boyfriend."

She wanted to reach for him again. "Ted…"

"Charlotte. I know. I won't ask." He sat up.

She reached out. "Ted, wait." She gestured vaguely to the bed, to the two of them, to the room. "I have another hour, and you're already raring to go again."

He smiled a little at that. "Always am."

He didn't kiss her at all that time, but it was almost better.


End file.
